The Last Day of the Underground
by PurpleProse-SB
Summary: Transcribed from the audio logs of Dr. Alphys, Royal Scientist to King Asgore Dreemurr, following the incident involving a human in timeline 391182-G3N0. (Warning: Major Spoilers)


**Entry 1**

I-is this thing recording? Okay… right… okay… uh… yeah! So, a human just emerged from the RUINS. I-I caught it as it passed by on my cameras. It looks so weird. All funny brown hair and a striped shirt. Sans is currently following after it, but he seems nervous. I'm not sure why, though. I mean, the human looks harmless.

 **Entry 2**

Oh god… it's killing them. Any monster that gets in its path just… dies! It's like anything it swings at turns to dust in a single hit. I-is this the true power of DT?

Okay… okay, just s-stay calm. I'm sure it won't get past the puzzles…

 **Entry 3**

The puzzles aren't working. It's just walking through them without even bothering… Papyrus looks upset, but Sans… Sans looks scared. I'm scared too…

 **Entry 4**

It… it killed Papyrus.

Oh my god, it just killed Papyrus!

One minute, they were talking and then…

J-just one hit! So much damage… I mean, Papyrus wasn't exactly a pushover (those workouts with Undyne aren't for show, you know) but I would've thought he'd put up a better fight than that! Oh god, I'm just glad Undyne evacuated Snowdin...

 **Entry 5**

Undyne called me just now. She's sending every monster she can find to me. W-we need to evacuate to someplace safe. Somewhere where the human can't find us…

She… she said she's going to try to slow the human down somehow. Oh god, if she…

No.

No, Undyne's strong. She's almost as strong as Asgore! There's no way she can lose to that human! I've just got to believe in her. We've all got to believe in her!

The monsters are starting to arrive now. I'm going to start a head-count…

 **Entry 5**

Oh god, there's a kid out there with the human!

 **Entry 6**

NO!

 **Entry 7**

She… she came back! Undyne came back!

But… but how?!

Wait… is it possible? Is it possible that Undyne is somehow so driven that her body is producing Determination like a human's? A monster's SOUL shouldn't be able to do that. And yet… the evidence is right there before my eyes! Oh. My. God! I'm going to smooch her so hard when this is all over!

I believe in you Undyne! My Undyne! You can do it! Everyone here is rooting for you to win! With the power of our hearts behind you, you can defeat this human!

 **Entry 8**

…it wasn't enough…

 **Entry 9**

I've evacuated the refugees into the Lab and sealed the door behind us. I've also locked down the elevators leading here and raised all the barriers in Hotland. I'm monitoring the human's progress through a feed on my cellphone. If we're lucky, the human won't be able to get any further…

 **Entry 10**

That stupid spider! The human's gotten to Elevator R3! It'll be able to access the Core! Oh god, if it destroys the Core we'll lose all power to the Underground! Everything will shut down!

Wait… he's still out there. I have to warn him!

 **Entry 11**

Mettaton's not responding. What in blazes is he doing out there?! Is he… oh no… no… NO!

 **Entry 12**

Papyrus is dead. Undyne's dead. Now Mettaton's dead too. I… I don't think I can take much more of this.

Good news, however, is that the human didn't do anything to the Core. We still have access to power, so we won't be trapped down here. Popato chisps are nice, but it's not enough to feed all the refugees down here. So there's that small relief at least.

Oh, who am I kidding? We're all doomed…

 **Entry 13**

That crazy skeleton…

Sans was just here. I don't know how he got in here. Nothing should be able to get in and out of this lab right now, not even a mouse. He seemed… oddly calm about everything. Considering his brother's…. dead… I would've expected he'd be furious!

I tried to talk to him, but he just held up a hand and said… he said…

'I'm going to fight the human. If I can't stop it, we're all gonna die.'

Now, that's crazy talk. I mean, Asgore's the most powerful monster in the Underground. There's no way the human can stop him. There's no reason for Sans to get himself killed… right?

Sans… laughed when I told him that. He just laughed, like I'd told him the funniest joke in the world.

'If you think so. Just watch and learn.'

And then, he was just… gone. I blinked and he'd just vanished. How did he…

Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know. He must have a death wish…

 **Entry 14**

The human's entered the capital. It's making its way towards Asgore's house.

Sans is waiting for it in the last hall, the one just before the throne room.

I-I can't look away.

 **Entry 15**

He… he did it.

Sans did it! He defeated the human!

Oh. My. God. I didn't know Sans could DO that! I've never seen attacks that brutal, that fast, that effective! And those skulls… are… were those _gasterblasters?!_ Where did he get those?! How?! I have so many questions!

Wait… there's something wrong with the camera feed.

 **Entry 16**

Oh god. The human came back. It just… came back! One minute, its body was just laying there, and then the next it's walking down the hall towards Sans again. How could it…

Oh no…

Determination.

A human's SOUL produces Determination, the power to alter fate and exist beyond death. The human… it must have so much Determination that it simply brought itself back to life!

Sans is fighting it again…

 **Entry 17**

I'm starting to lose count of how many times the human has fallen to Sans' attacks. Sans is throwing everything at it. I've never seen so much magical power in my life. Sans might even be more powerful than Asgore.

But the human's learning. Every time it dies it gets a bit further along. It lasts a little longer. What's Sans' plan? Is he trying to exhaust the human's Determination? Is he trying to convince it to give up? Is such a thing even possible?

 **Entry 18**

GET DUNKED ON, YOU STUPID HUMAN!

 **Entry 19**

It just keeps going. I can't tear my eyes away. Sans may just be our only hope now…

 **Entry 20**

No, don't fall asleep! Wake up, Sans! WAKE U-

 **Entry 21**

…

 **Entry 22**

It's over. Sans is dead. We're all doomed. There's no way Asgore will be able to stop it; he's too soft. Too kind. The human will kill him before he even has a chance.

I've turned off the feed. I'm going outside for some fresh air. Maybe I can smell the lava of Hotland before the human comes to kill us all.

 **Entry 23**

What's wrong with the sk999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999


End file.
